She's A Fallen Angel
by FinalDestiny13
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find an unconcious girl by the river. When they find her, they notice something tied to her back...angel wings. What will happen when the girl wakes up and tells the gang what happened to her? Will the help her out? DISCONTINUED
1. The HalfAngel

Disclaimer: I sadly (cries) don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except Destiny.

**_She's A Fallen Angel_**

_Chapter 1: The Half-Angel_

She was running as fast as she could. She had to get away from them. Her name is Destiny. She had long black hair that went to her waist and her eyes were blue that showed softness and sadness. Destiny was not a human however. For she is half-demon and half-angel. Destiny had beautiful white wings but they were bloody which made them red. She wanted to fly, but they tied her wings up.

Destiny found a bush and hid in it. She was really scared that she would die at a young age of 15.

"Where did she go?!"

"She's long gone. She'll probably die soon because of the loss of blood."

"Yeah, your probably right. Let's go."

Once they were gone for sure, Destiny started to look for a river to wash off the blood. As she got close to the river, she started to feel really dizzy and then she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------inuyashasgurl13----------------------------------------------

"I smell blood," said Inuyasha.

"Who's blood is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know but it's not human blood."

"Let's go check it out," said Sango.

So Inuyasha followed the scent while everyone else followed him. They got near the river and saw someone.

"What is that?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know, but it needs help." said Kagome.

"Becareful, Kagome. There's a demon aura around it." said Miroku.

"Don't worry. I will."

Kagome ran over to it and noticed that it was a girl. She saw her covered in blood. Kagome then noticed that there was something tied to her back.

"Hey, guys. She has something tied to her back. I wonder what it is?"

"Here. Let me cut it," said Inuyasha.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please send me about five reviews and I will post up a (more) chapter(s). NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thank you!!


	2. Meeting The Gang

Hey guys. I know, I know. You're all probably upset about me not updating. Well to tell ya the truth, I have been having school and family problems. The school problems is all the homework we have to do and the STAR testing. The family problems is that my Uncle Jeff died on April 1, 2005. Kinda sad he died on April Fool's Day. Now my cousins are being seaperated so...yea. Anyways, enough about me. Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters except Destiny.

**She's A Fallen Angel**

_Last time..._

"_Here. Let me cut it." said Inuyasha._

Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang

Inuyasha cut the rope and out popped beautiful angel wings that were covered in blood.

"Wow! They're beautiful!" said Sango.

"Yes they are. I wonder what happened to her?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know. Do you think we can take her back to the hut, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Feh."

So Inuyasha carried the girl back, while Sango, Kagome, and Miroku rode on Kilala. When they got to the hut Kagome, Sango, and Kaede bandaged her wounds.

The Next Morning--------

Destiny woke up and found herself inside a hut. _'Where...where am I? Last thing I remembered was being chased by demons then fainting by the river.'_

"Oh. You're up. How do you feel?" asked Kagome.

"Um, ok I guess. Just a little pain in my back."

"It's probably from them being tied. Inuyasha was the one who cut off the rope. Then Sango, Kaede, and I bandaged you up."

"Thank you. I owe you for helping me."

"You don't really have to do that."

"But, I want to. It's the least I could do for everyone's help."

"Okay, then. Well try to get some more rest if your still injured."

"Nah, I think that I'll go outside for a bit to stretch my wings and limbs."

"Okay. I'll be making breakfeast in a bit. While you're out there, greet yourself to everyone. By the way, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Destiny."

"Nice to meet ya, Destiny. Now go introduce yourself to everyone."

"Okay. See ya in a bit Kagome."

"Yeah, see ya."

So Destiny walked out of Kaede's hut and began to move her wings back and forth to stretch them.

"Ahh...that feels much better."

Just then, she see's a girl with a neko demon on her shoulder and a boy with a young kitsune come her way.

"Hello, I'm Sango. This is Kilala," points to her shoulder, "Then we have Shippo the kitsune, and then we have the lec-"

Sango gets cut off by none other than Miroku.

"Hello, beautiful. May I ask for your name?"

Destiny starts to blush. "I'm Destiny."

" Well, I'm Miroku. Can I ask you a question?"

"Umm...s-sure."

"Will you bear my child?"

"W-WHAT!"

If you take a look at Sango, you can clearly see that she is pissed off. Sango starts to take her Hirakotsu (is that spelled right?) And beats the monk on the head. Destiny then joins in with Sango of beating the leacherous monk.

BAM CRASH SMASH BOOM CRACK

Then Kagome and Inuyasha start to run out to see what all the commotion is about. When they see an unconcious monk and two pissed off women, they assumed he either asked the question or groped them.

"He never gives up does he?" asked Kagome.

"I really don't think that monk will ever give up." said Inuyasha.

Sago and Destiny then turn around and start to cool down.

"Is he always like that?" asked Destiny.

"Unfortunaly, yes." said Sango.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in threatening tone.

"I'm Destiny."

"Well since you seem all better you should leave."

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!"

WHAM "Oww...What the hell was that for!"

"You were being rude! Just let her stay for awhile! She's probably still hurt you jerk!"

"Feh."

"Sango..." whispered Destiny.

"Yeah?"

"Are they a couple? By the way they act they look like mates."

"I wish they were. Everyone can see that they love each other except for themselves. They won't tell one another because they're afraid that the other will reject them and they're too stubborn. Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo, who was brought back to life from a demon Urasue who took a part of Kagome's soul, and he fell in love with Kagome when they first met when she pulled the arrow out of him on the Goshinboku."

"Why did Kikyo die?"

"Well...she was killed by Naraku an-"

"Did you say Naraku?" Destiny said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, why? Did he do something to you?"

"Hey, what are you ladies talking about?" asked the now concious monk.

"Naraku." Destiny and Sango said with venom.

This caught Kagome's and Inuyasha's attention. "What did Naraku do to you Destiny?" asked Kagome.

"He..."

Nice cliffie huh? Wow... 3 pages long. Amazing. Well I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak, so it will be a while till I'm done since I still don't have Destiny's background yet. Till next time...


	3. Destiny's Story

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha and the gang except Destiny, Koji, Ryku, and Aika.**

**She's A Fallen Angel**

_Chapter 3: Destiny's Story_

_Last time:_

"_Naraku." Destiny and Sango said with venom._

_This caught Kagome's and Inuyasha's attention. "What did Naraku do to you, Destiny?" asked Kagome._

"_He..."_

"He killed my mother, father, and my older brother Koji," said Destiny with anger in her voice. If you look in her blue eyes though, you can see sadness.

"Why?" asked Sango.

"It started a couple of days ago. We just fighting another demon that had jewel shards. And before you ask, we just protect the jewel shards because we were afraid that if we used them, we would become tainted with evil and crave more shards until we were killed. Anyways, my father, a full-blooded dog demon named Ryku, and my mother, a full-blooded angel named Aika, were fighting the rest of the demons off while Koji, a hanyou like me, and I were protecting the shards and Dragonfang."

"What's Dragonfang?" asked Kagome.

"Dragonfang is a powerful sword made from, well, a dragon's fang. Many people and demons from all over Japan have tried to touch it, but failed. They failed because Dragonfang is a very different sword than others. Dragonfang chooses its wielder instead of you choosing it."

"Have you tried to wield it?" asked sango.

"No, not yet. I was going to try yesterday, but that's when I was captured."

"Can you just tell us what Naraku did to you instead of talking about this Dragonfang sword!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Now where was I? Ahh, yes. All of the sudden , Koji and I smelt this awful smell mixed with miasma. We run outside just in time to see our parents slaughtered in front of our very eyes. He then said to us that his name was Naraku and he came to get the jewel shards we had. Koji told me to hide and I was about to decline when I saw him look at me with revenge and worry all over his face, so I went and hid. That's what I regret the most. Koji didn't even have a chance to hit Naraku before he was killed." destiny had tears going down her face now. "I would have gone and gotten the jewel shards, but the miasma made me start to fade in and out of unconciousness. So I ran. And you guys know the rest."

"Well...what are you going to do now?" asked Miroku.

"I was going to go back home to bury my family and see if Dragonfang is still there. Then I'll probably head out and start hunting down that bastard Naraku," said Destiny.

"Why don't you join us in defeating Naraku? I mean he has hurt us one way or another just for the Sacred Jewel," said Sango.

"Yes. That is a great idea Sango," said Miroku.

"I like it. What about you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Feh."

"That means a yes or whatever," said Sango.

"Thank you. When do you think we can leave so I can bury my family's bodies?" asked Destiny.

"Tomorrow morning. It's too late to go now. So get to sleep." said, more like commanded, Inuyasha.

So Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala went to sleep in the hut and Destiny and Inuyasha found a tree to sleep in.

A/N: 1 ½ pages. Not bad but I want to write at least over 3 pages. I am working on chapter 4 right now. I won't be able to update Saturday if I do finish writing chapter 4 since I won't be home till almost midnight. I will write it when I have spare time so...yea. Well, till next time!

inuyashasgurl13


	4. AN:Sorry guys!

Hey guys! I just want to tell you that I am sorry I haven't updated. It's just that I had all these stupid finials to do and since I only have June 10-22 off of school I am writing the next chapters. I have to go to summer school from June 22-July 26 so I don't know if or when I will be updating. My other half glares at Evi is to lazy right now to help me. I'm really, really, REALLY, sorry that I haven't updated. I would like to thank you readers who reviewed passes out plushies and candy and I changed my username to EVILNESS13 because Evi would not stop bugging me about it. Well, until next time readers!


End file.
